El primer encuentro
by IreneMalfoy
Summary: Draco le pide salir a Hermione y vana a Hogsmeade alguien los encuentra ahi y otra persona se quiere vengar de Hermione por estar con Draco.


**Nota:ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling .**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su alcoba de Slytherin comiéndose las uñas y pensando que se había vuelto loco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así decidió salir del cuarto e ir a la biblioteca donde seguramente la encontraría sola con las narices en un libro como de costumbre.

Llegó y en su puesto de siempre ahí estaba ella. Hermione Granger , la sangre sucia. La vio y decidió sentarse junto a ella sin importarle lo que esta diría. Se acerco cautelosamente y se sentó.

-Malfoy , ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella fulminándolo con los ojos.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-dijo Draco poniendo su hermosa sonrisa-Vine a verte.

-¿Por qué?¿A insultarme?

-¡No! Vine a emmm… pedirte que… a preguntarte que si… talvez quisieras ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el Viernes.-dijo Draco notando que su pálido rostro se ponía rosita.

-Amm lo dices en serio-Hermione también se había puesto rosita-Digo ¿no lo dices en broma?-Draco negó con la cabeza porque al parecer se había quedado sin habla-Entonces me encantaría ir contigo.-y sonrió.

Llegó el viernes demasiado rápido de lo que Draco esperaba. Se había puesto a pensar en que pasaría si su padre, Lucius , se enterara de lo que le había dicho a Granger , pensaba en que lo que sucedería si se enamoraba… le tendría que decir a su familia y probablemente lo desheredaran –o eso el pensaba-pero termino decidiendo que no le importaba porque si lo querían lo aceptarían. Dejo rápidamente de pensar y bajo para irse a Hogsmeade.

-Hola , Granger-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Hola , Draco , te agradecería si me llamaras por mi nombre no mi apellido.-dijo ella con una de las sonrisas dignas de Malfoy.

-Jajaja está bien Hermione Jane.

-cállate y vámonos ¿quieres? y ¿Quien te dijo mi segundo nombre?

-vamos-y sonrió tendiéndole una mano caballerosamente , que ella tomo-

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y entraron a Huneyduckes .

-¿Qué quieres llevar? Yo pago.-dijo el poniendo su sonrisita otra vez-

-Malfoy, ¿ estas bien?¿porque de repente estas tan amable y me invitas a salir ? Pensé que me odiabas.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?-Ella asintió-Pues la verdad… es que…bueno, me …-se le fue la voz .

Ella dijo:- ¿yo que ,Draco?-

-Ash en verdad quieres que lo diga-bufó-Tu me gustas , Hermione Granger.- e inmediatamente el tomo si cara entre las manos y la besó tímida y cuidadosamente. Ella se estremeció ante ese beso pero no lo alejo en cambio paso sus brazos por su cuello acariciando su rubio cabello. El mientras posó los suyos en su cadera y la acerco lo mas que pudo a el. Pero se detuvieron al oir una voz muy conocida.

-¿¡¡Hermione que es lo que estas haciendo?!?!

Se voltearon y vieron a Harry y a Ron con una cara de idiotas impresionante que en otra situación parecerían graciosas .Draco y Hermione rápidamente se apartaron uno del otro con las caras ardiendo.

Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Nada de su incumbencia.

-Si es con nuestra amiga es muy de nuestra incumbencia huroncito ¿Por qué la besaste?.-dijo Ron con la cara casi del color de su cabello por la ira.

-No tengo porque decírtelo , comadreja- dijo Draco con sus ojos azules llenos de ira

Harry y Ron lo ignoraron y miraron a Hermione pidiendo una explicación con los ojos.

-Esta bien , pues , miren lo que paso es que a mi … a mi me gusta Draco-dijo ella mirando sus –al parecer-interesantes cordones. A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos y tomo su mano .

-Y a mi me gusta Hermione , así que no hay nada que les debería molestar de nuestra…relación-esta vez se volteo y se dirigió a Hermione-¿Quieres ir a las 3 escobas?-Ella asintió y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Aun no habían llegado y Draco miro a Hermione acusadoramente y dijo:

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que saldríamos?

-No … eem .. no se , se los iba a decir cuando estuviera segura de que esto era una cita-

-Hablando de eso… se me olvido preguntártelo-dijo Draco con una voz mas calmada y muy melosa-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si, tontito-y se besaron otra vez pero esta vez mucho mas tiernamente y parecían estar pegados por los labios y muy cerca abrazados entonces Hermione empezó a bajar los besos hasta el inicio de la playera de Draco mientras el le levantaba un poco la falda acariciandole la pierna pero Hermione se separo de el y bromeo:

-No te pases solo llevamos unos minutos juntos y ya estas intentando propasarte conmigo.

-Ash no seas aguafiestas-sonrió y le dio otro beso pero este fue pequeño se se separo.-¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? Porque yo si.-

Entraron se sentaron en una mesa de dos algo apartada de la gente y las pidieron.

-Hermione, ¿Te importa mucho lo que digan Harry y Ron?-pregunto revolviendo

nerviosamente su cerveza de mantequilla con el popote(o pajilla como sea).

-Draco ¿Te importa mucho lo que diga tu familia de sangre limpia?

Esa pregunta lo golpeó como un puñetazo en la cara.

-Lo mió es diferente , Hermione , es mi familia es obligatorio lo que mi padre piense de mi .

-No , no lo es , es exactamente igual a lo mió , tus padres te quieren y te aceptaran quieras a quien quieras.-intento tomar su mano pero este la aparto.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes ,verdad? A mi padre no le importa que yo sea su hijo-dijo con una voz que estaba empezando a quebrarse- Solo importa quien tenga mas dinero y la sangre limpia-levanto la cabeza y miro a Hermione a los ojos-pero supongo que tienes razón debería hacerles frente pero yo se que no me atrevo , me da miedo.

Hermione tomo su mano y le dijo con una voz suave :

-Se lo dirás cuando puedas ¿esta bien ? Solo prométeme que lo harás-el asintió.

Draco llego a la sala común de Slytherin y se dispuso a ir a su habitación cuando de repente una mano le agarro la túnica y pregunto con la voz rota:

-¿Es verdad?

El se volteo sonriente y dijo:

-¿Qué cosa es verdad ,Pansy?

-Lo de ti con la sangre sucia de Granger-dijo soltándole la túnica.

-Pues si es verdad que estamos juntos-Pansy se estremeció-y te prohíbo que le vuelvas a llamar así eh Parkinson. –dijo son una voz mucho menos dulce y relajada que al principio y apuntándole con la varita que rápidamente saco.

-E-esta b-bien.- dijo con la misma voz rota del principio y lo miro con unos ojos llenos de odio y dijo otra oración para si misma- Estúpida Granger me las pagara.

Draco la ignoro se fue a dormir, pero llegando a su cama no pudo dormir pensando en que por fin Hermione la que tanto quería desde hace tiempo , era suya.

**Pronto voy a poner el siguiente cap. ojala les haya gustado. **

**envienmee el review de du opinion please soy nueva en esto**


End file.
